Hotaru Canan
Hotaru Canan (カナン蛍, Kanan Hotaru) is a Konohagakure jōnin-level kunoichi, member of the Canan clan and a talented Water Release user. She is also a member of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force (木ノ葉拷問・尋問部隊, Konoha Gomon/Jinmon Butai) under the supervision of Ibiki Morino. Due to her natural ability to differentiate truth from falsehood, she is known as a Lie Detector (嘘の検出, Uso no Kenshutsu, English TV: The Lie Detector). She is a character that is open for RP. Background Hotaru is the first and only child born to Akemi (née Kanazawa (金沢)) and Aoi Canan. As in the case of many other children that were born in that period, Hotaru's early childhood was also marked with violence, due to the beginning of the Third Shinobi World War. Thus, the death of her parents during the Third War left her orphaned and with a great scar at mental level. She became somehow anti-social and started to have personality disorders and aggressive outputs, when angered. Because of this, she grew up alone and as the time passed, Hotaru was socially isolated. However, at a certain point, she was enrolled in the Ninja Academy at the request of Hiruzen Sarutobi, who saw her ninja potential, despite her rampant outputs. At the beginning, Hotaru's oppinion about being an Academy student was one of indifference and boredom. She did not pay attention to her classes and as a result, she was always lectured by her class teacher, much to her irritation. She was eventually led to the Hokage's office by one of her class teachers. When asked by Hiruzen why she keeps to be stubborn during her classes, Hotaru answersed that the subjects, that she and her classmates are taught, are boring. She also added that she knows a vast part of the taught subjects and that she wants to learn something new. Initially, as a joke, Hiruzen Sarutobi gave her the mission to learn Water Release techniques, challenge/mission that Hotaru accepted instantly, much to her teacher's surprise. Learning Water Release Techniques Period: Hotaru's first steps in learning Water Release techniques were spent at the Konoha Archive Library. Due to her decision to surpass her teachers and the Third Hokage's expectation, the young kunoichi began to study various scrolls and books regarding the Water techniques and different users, of her village and as well as of other villages, i.e. Kirigakure and Ōkamigakure. By doing this, Hotaru created herself a list of the Water Release techniques are worthy of attention, while she copied all the information (in regard to hand seals, users, etc.) in a personal notebook. While stuyding the techniques, Hotaru became also interested in their creators. Thus she trained and studied day and night, until her efforts started to be acknowledged by the archivists and, as an extension, by the Third. At the Third's request was put under the guidance of a Konohagakure shinobi, who was skilled in Water Release techniques. Despite her pride and stubbornness, Hotaru accepted the shinobi's advice and help. During classes, the young kunoichi was more preoccupied with re-reading her notes, than listening to the class teacher. Finally, Hotaru graduated from the Academy among the last classmates, because she did not mastered the Clone Technique, which is a part of the requirements to graduate from Konoha's Academy and become a genin. Instead of the Clone Technique she used the Water Clone Technique to create a copy of herself. As soon as the graduation ceremony ended, Hotaru wanted to show the Third Hokage the new Water Release techniques she acquired knowledge in. Escorting Mission and Learning the Sage Mode Period: Hotaru was eventually placed on a ninja team led by an unnamed jōnin-level kunoichi. At a certain point the team was assigned to guard the high priestess of the Land of Demons on her trip back home from Konohagakure. During the mission, she and her team alongside Miroku passed by a rocky soil. They were told that that country is named the Land of Caves and that its only inhabitants are bats. As soon as the mission was successfully completed and after the team returned in Konoha, Hotaru went to the Konoha Archive Library in order to find more about the Land of Caves. Much to her surprise, the young genin found out that there is also a place where shinobi can learn the Sage Mode. A few days later, she filled in a form/application for the Chūnin Exams and gave it to her sensei. Hotaru ultimately left the village not announcing her sensei or her teammates and traveled to the Land of Caves, motivated to learn the Sage Mode. Even if she was well-equipped to climb the stony ground, Hotaru ultimately fell into a hole, tumbling and sustaining many injuries along the way, most notably a direct hit to her right ankle by a rock, which instantly broke it (her ankle). As she was screaming in pain, the kunoichi drew the attention of the bats inhabiting the cave and also Kōmorikuro's interest. When the bat approached her, Hotaru was so petrified to see how tall and black the animal is, that she could not even talk or scream. As the cave was quickly illuminated by torches, Hotaru observed the inflicted wounds during the fall. She was stupefied to see that the bat in front of her could talk and she was more surprised when Kōmorikuro offered to treat her wounds. As he started to bandage her ankle, she was asked what she was doing on his land; Hotaru bluntly answered that she traveled to the Land of Caves in order to learn the Sage Mode. While her answer made the bats laugh, Hotaru told them that she is not joking and that she is serious about her affirmation. The kunoichi also told them that they should not belittle or mock her. In this way, Hotaru sparked even more the interest of Kōmorikuro, who ultimately accepted to teach her the Sage Mode as soon as she was healed. In that moment, they also learnt each others names; Hotaru told him that she would call him Kuro, because it is easy to memorize, much to the other's annoyance. TBA~ Personality Hotaru Canan, much like her supervisor Ibiki Morino, can be described as a sadistic individual. Her teammates - from the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force - also characterize her as a sadist when she starts to interrogate the prisoners. She takes great pleasure when she tortures the prisoners at both mental and physical levels. Because of this, she can be considered a mass-mutilation psychopath, even if her mental ability appears to be greatly functional at the border of insanity, dementia; while interrogating the detainees, Hotaru also plays with a tantō, which she ultimately uses to amputate one or two of their fingers. After cutting their fingers, Hotaru collects the cut appendages in small jars filled with a preservative substance, that she stores in a locked home cabinet. Ibiki belives that this practice has its roots in a past incident during which the kunoichi lost her fingers. Mawashi Dokuraku commented that she has a misleadingly kind personality; while starting to interrogate the prisoners she is at first very friendly and charming, but once the questioning progresses, Hotaru starts to show a violent and disturbing personality. TBA ~ Appearance Hotaru is a fair-skinned, quite tall and athletic young woman, having a height of 175.9 cm. She has blue eyes and brown, long hair that reaches near her tailbone. She has a few bangs that frames both sides of her face and a long, braided strand that is tied in the shape of a flower at the back of her head. She also wears a shade of light-pink lipstick and has tiny black eyebrows and. Under her eyes, the kunoichi has small tear-troughs due to insomnia. As stated by her, she doesn't wear any earrings. Five of her fingers were roughly cut by Hidan; thus she lacks both of her pinkies/baby fingers and ring fingers and also her right middle finger. Her remaining nails are not well-manicured, because she tends to bite her nails when she is nervous. In Part II, Hotaru has a quite complicated outfit. She wears a short, light-cerise, white-collared blouse, under a one-pieced, verdigris garment that has white hems. Over this piece of clothing, the kunoichi wears an armour constructed from silver metal plates that covers her breasts and groin. Alongside the armor, a long, crimson scarf with white edges is tied at her waits by a green infantry obi that has two scroll pouches on each side of her abdomen. As footwear, Hotaru has a pair of gray high-heeled boots that have the tip made of metal. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Akatsuki Suppression Mission Pain's Assault Power Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Trivia *The name "Hotaru" means "firefly" (蛍), while her family name comes from the Turkish form "Canan" and means "beloved". *While Ibiki Morino, the commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force - and, as an extension her boss -, opts for a suggestive interrogation, Hotaru likes to torture the prisoners at both physical and mental levels. Because of this, Ibiki resorts to her help in much more difficult cases. *She finds Ibiki's scars manly and at the same time attractive, which stirs her colleagues' concerns. *Hotaru is the only Canan member that is not a courier ninja. *Hotaru scored 16 points on the Naruto Fandom: Mary Sue Test, thus she is a Non-Sue. *According to the third databook: **Her hobby is taking long walks through the forest. **She wants to fight Ibiki Morino and wishes for a rematch with Hidan. **Hotaru's favourite foods are Coffee jelly, Harihari-nabe and Zenzai. **Her favourite word according to the third databook is "fierce" (激しい, hageshī), while her favourite phrase is "I need you to be working with me here!" (私はあなたがここに私と一緒に作業する必要があります！, Watashi wa anata ga koko ni watashitoisshoni sagyō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu!). **Hotaru has completed 333 official missions in total: 100 D-rank, 110 C-rank, 90 B-rank, 18 A-rank, 15 S-rank. *Her theme songs are My Demons by Starset (at the beginning of Part II) and War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch (at the end of Part II, during the Fourth Shinobi World War). *Hotaru shares the same seiyū and English voice actress as Saya Takagi from the anime/manga series Highschool of the Dead. In the Japanese version, Hotaru's voice is more childish, which is a contrast to her real personality. Sample: Anime Voice Comparison - Saya Takagi (High School of the Dead). Reference *Hotaru Canan is an OC created by Akio Daidaihise for the Naruto RPC Universe. *Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Category:DRAFT